Split in two
by Cakeltum
Summary: One rainy evening a stranger knocks on the Elric brothers' door. There is something about the stranger that Edward is drawn to, but what? What will Edward encounter when he experience feelings he did not know he had? In addition, how will this affect the youngest brother? Warning: Roy/Ed
_Authors Note: Hello everyone! I am sorry for the lack of updates on my other story "Shattered glass". I have been so busy lately with school and I just have not had the time to write. As you clearly can see, I am attempting on writing a new story. This is solely because I have had an idea in my head for a long time that had to come out. Therefore, I am saying sorry to the people who wanted a new update on my other story. I would also love to hear if I should continue this or not – I would love to – so please review._

 _Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new story of mine. Read on!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own anything regarding "The fullmetal alchemist"!_

* * *

 _Summary: When a stranger knocks on the Elric brothers' door a rainy evening; a new adventure unfolds before them. The stranger's mystique seem to draw the eldest brother towards him. What will Edward encounter when he experience feelings he did not know he had? In addition, how will this affect the youngest brother?_

 _Warning: this is a Roy/Ed story._

* * *

Split in two

Chapter one

The story I am about to tell, is set in my home place several years ago. My brother, Alphonse, and I were living our casual lives in our home – which, to your information, was a mansion we inherited from our parents. Not to brag or anything. On the other hand, maybe a little bit…

Anyway. It was a big house for just the two of us, but we rather enjoyed having a big place for ourselves. We always enjoyed each other's company and we did everything together: reading, cooking and even cleaning. Okay, the last one Alphonse did a lot more without my help … But I did help sometimes!

Back to the point. We lived, what I like to call, a peaceful life. Everything was quiet and wonderful. However, that life did not last. It escaped from my grip and the only one at fault is– You know what, maybe I should not tell you. His name does not deserve the mentioning. A perfect way of describing him is to compare him with a wild animal. He is an egoistic and angry jerk. I have to admit he act like that because he is too afraid to show his real feelings. He is a lot like me actually, though that is too difficult to say aloud.

Do you want to know whom it? Okay, okay, I will tell you. However, you have to know one thing before I speak his name. I actually managed to fall in love with the idiot. Therefore, this is the story of how I fell in love with the man called Roy Mustang and our many experiences together.

* * *

"Alphonse!"

A man with sand brown hair came running down the many steps of the staircase. "What is it, brother?" Alphonse asked – an innocent smile covered his face.

"Didn't I clearly tell you that you weren't allowed to bring cats here?" The outstretched arms of a golden haired man held a small orange kitten in front of Alphonse. "We are not a kitty hotel you know."

"I– I know that, brother, but the rain had drenched him. And plus, he looked at me with those big, cute eyes." Alphonse shifted uncomfortably when his brother, Edward, stared at him.

"Throw the cat outside, Al." Edward gave the tiny kitten to his brother and turned around to walk away.

"B– But, brother!" Alphonse ran up to Edward and held the kitten up in his face. "Look at him! He needs a home – and plus, it's raining outside."

"No, Al." Edward tried to turn away from his brother, but found it impossible when Al followed his every move. "Al, move out of the way!"

"Brother, he needs a place to stay." He shoved the kitten in Edward's face again.

Edward looked the kitten in the eyes and felt as he was losing it. _Dammit!_ "Ugh! I guess he can stay, but don't think for a second I will take care of him."

"Thanks, brother!" Alphonse put the kitten gently down on the floor and hugged his brother tightly.

"Yeah, yeah – whatever."

It was in that exact moment someone knocked on the main door. Both of the brothers turned their heads towards the sound.

"Who could it be at such a late hour?" Alphonse questioned, mostly to himself.

"Surely an idiot who is lost or something," Edward said before walking towards the main door.

"Brother, don't say such thing about someone!" Alphonse scolded, but Ed had already turned away from him.

"Sure thing, Al." Ed continued through the hall – which had paintings of his family hanging on the wall – towards the main door. He heard the knocking once again. "Coming!" He took a deep breath before opening the massive door made of mahogany.

A dark haired man with pitch black eyes stood before Edward drenched from head to toe. "Can I help you?" He examined the man before him and came the conclusion that the man appeared to be far away from home. He did not look like anyone from around these corners.

"Yes, do you by any chance have any rooms to loan me? I didn't have a plan on where to stay before I came here to Resembool."

Edward had been right; the stranger was from elsewhere. He did not exactly care how far the man had travelled though. "I am sorry, _sir,_ but this is not a hotel." Edward began closing the door, but a hand stopped him mid through.

"Wait; please let me stay here, sir. I– I'm desperate." A look of franticness struck the pitch black eyes.

The stranger's eyes drew Edward towards them and they made him paralysed by a simple glance. Edward tried to force his eyes in another direction, but found out fast enough that he could not.

"Is there some other reason you want to stay here?" Edward waited for an answer, but when nothing came, he continued, "You seem afraid of something."

"It– the dark," the stranger whispered.

Edward looked dumbfounded for a second. _The dark? What about the dark?_ He realised he had to reply after standing there for a while without saying anything. "Excuse me, what do you mean?" The man appeared to be rather uncomfortable, though Edward could not understand why.

"I'm afraid of the dark," the man stated with his eyes locked on the ground.

Realisation hit Edward and he quickly concluded to a new answer even though he did not know why himself. It seemed like everybody made him change his choices today.

Edward sighed lightly before saying, "I guess you can stay here for the night." The stranger smiled lightly at him and Edward grinned back. "You have to pay though."

The man's smile quickly faded. "Seriously?"

Edward burst out laughing. "No, of course not. Oh god, you should've seen your face. Hilarious!" He stopped the inappropriate laughter and quickly wiped the tears in his eyes.

The man's face showed a large amount of irritation, but also a hint of amusement. He held his hand in front of Edward and said politely, "My name is Roy Mustang. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Edward stared at the hand for a moment before shaking it firmly. "My name is Edward Elric. It's nice to meet you too."

Edward let Mustang inside the house in enough time to see Al come running down the hall. "Brother, what's taking you– oh, who is this?" Al gestured his hand towards Roy.

"Al, this is Roy Mustang." He turned around to Roy. "Roy Mustang, this is my brother Alphonse." Edward shifted his attention over to Al again. "He didn't have a place to stay for the night, so I let him stay here."

Alphonse gaped slightly; his brother had been polite to someone other than him. This was truly a new experience for him. On the other hand, maybe he did something to this poor man – he could not say he would be surprised.

Alphonse turned around to his brother and pointed his finger at him. "Brother, did you do something to this man?"

Edward seemed rather shocked by this accusation. "What! No, of course not, Al. What are you taking me for here?" Edward placed his hands on his hips and beamed a proud smile.

The first words through Roy Mustang's mouth spilled since Alphonse joined in earlier, "Edward joked about charging me money though."

Alphonse stared at Edward with disappointment clear in his eyes. "You shouldn't joke about that, brother – that's not a polite thing to do." Alphonse folded his arms before continuing, "Now apologize."

If it was one thing Edward did not like, it was apologizing – and milk. Edward shivered at the thought of the white liquid. "But, Al, it was simply a tiny joke!"

Alphonse shook his head. "Apologize to Mister Roy Mustang now, brother." Alphonse's eyes shone with determination.

"Okay," Edward said weakly before facing the new man. "I'm sorry." Edward could not help feeling uncomfortable.

A smile lit up in Alphonse's face. "Great, can you now show Mister Mustang where he can sleep?" Alphonse gestured lightly towards Roy.

Edward knew Alphonse did not ask that as a question, so he simply began walking away from them. After the first meters, he turned around to see Mustang still standing beside Al. Edward's patience was running away from him. "Are you coming or not?"

Roy hurriedly picked up his suitcase. "Of course, I– I'm sorry."

Edward sighed. Tiredness came rushing down on him and all he wanted was to receive at least _some_ sleep for once. "Follow me."

Roy did not hesitate one second on following Edward, and it was first now Roy could take a closer look at him. Golden hair flowed down the back of the man and the top of his head reached Roy's forehead. Roy had to admit Edward looked more mature than he appeared to be.

They came to the staircase that lead to the second floor. Edward's breath came in a faster pace than normal after walking the short distance. _Maybe I'_ _m more tired than I thought._

Roy heard this too and wondered if there was something wrong. Maybe he should ask him, but quickly found out that the question came too late when Edward opened the door to the guest room.

Edward turned on the lights. "Here it is." He leaned against the wall heavily.

Roy looked around the guest room, which for him, did not look like a guest room at all. The massive room had a double bed with two nightstands on each side. A fancy closet stood on the opposite side of the room next to a big mirror. Roy walked over to a door placed to the left and opened it. A bathroom a lot larger than his own came into view. The whole room seemed spotless, exactly like everything else in the house. Roy nodded his head lightly; he had to admit, he was impressed.

"I guess I'll leave you to sleep. Good night." Edward walked over to the door and left the room. He did not even care to wait for a "good night" back.

He continued towards his own bedroom, which held place two doors away from where Roy stayed. He desperately needed a descent amount of sleep, and he did not even care to undress before falling on his bed. His eyes closed within seconds and it did not take long before sleep overtook him.

One problem always came and disturbed him every night though. Something that had lasted for half a year now. The nightmares. They haunted him every night since he and his brother received their bodies back. Nothing helped against them, but he desperately hoped that they did not come this night. He would not possibly harm their guest without being conscious about it and scare him away with his own horrified screams. Someone left his wish unanswered though – once again, the nightmare came creeping up on him without asking for permission first.

* * *

 _AN: Hope you liked it and please review!_


End file.
